


No Married Men

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have understood the mess with Becky wasn't Sam's fault, but that doesn't mean he won't give him a hard time about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Married Men

“What do you mean no, Dean? It’s been days since I have seen you.” Sam pouted from the bed. Now that he was back in his right mind all he wanted was to make up with Dean. 

“You said you understood. You swore you weren't going to hold her against me. I didn't chose to run off and spend time with Becky.” Sam whined.

“I'm not mad. This isn't about holding anything against you. I have a rule no knowingly dating anyone married. Until your annulment comes through, you are married.” Dean smirked. The next few weeks would be interesting.


End file.
